The present invention relates to swivel connectors for supplying a fluid to a consumer, for example, for supplying a fluid to fluid-operated tools.
Swivel connectors for the above mentioned application are known in the art. The known swivel connectors include two swiveling connecting parts to which fluid lines are attached. When these two swiveling connecting parts are next to each other and a consumer, such as a tool, is turned by 180.degree., the conduits such as for example hoses prevent further turning and tangle up, making therefore the handling of the tool very difficult if not impossible at all.